


Please

by elysium_library



Category: Den Lille Pige med Svovlstikkerne | The Little Match Girl - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, New Year's Eve, Retelling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_library/pseuds/elysium_library
Summary: The little match girl - here a young woman - encounters a duke who changes her fate.A mature retelling of the classic holiday story, it includes a happy ending in more than one way.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> There is an incident where a passerby says something inappropriate and grabs her arms. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

As she walked out the door, her body was enveloped by the winter chill. All at once she felt it stinging her skin; the shock causing her to falter in her footing and send her crashing down the crumbling steps. Matchsticks scattered the ground, and she hurried to pick them up - giving no attention to her scraped palms and knees. She counted the matchsticks, sighing in relief at the complete set. Tonight she would receive only a light beating. She made her way to the main roads of the city, not noticing the droplets of blood she left in her path. 

Approaching the noise of the crowds, she nodded to herself in determination and called out. "Matchsticks, matchsticks for sale!" She extended her hand, shaking slightly with the frigid breeze, and offered them to passerbys. A curious little boy reached out to take one but his mother pulled at his ear and dragged him along. A matron stopped long enough to glare snobbisly at her worn-thin dress before continuing on her way. At last, a portly older gentleman seemed to take interest. "How much?", he inquired. She smiled, eyes sparkling as she handed him a match.

"Only -", she was interrupted as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer. 

"Not the matchsticks", he clarified with a leer, "how much for you?"

"S-sir!", she protested, struggling to get free. "I am not for sale". She looked away, trying to hide from his terrifying stare. His expression morphed in anger at her rejection. He shoved her aside and stalked away. She walked on, not with determination but with desperation. As terrifying as the encounter was, she feared the lashings that awaited her should she come home with all her matches. She wore her voice out that day, yet the masses treated her as if she were invisible. In fact, she had been nearly run over by a carriage. She had survived, but her shoes had been lost amidst the chaos. 

As the hours wore on, her cheeks grew rosier; and her shiver - that which had been her only companion all day - began to slow down. Each breath grew harder and harder to take. She staggered, her mind clouding over with exhaustion. "Kind people, please buy a matchstick", she pleaded to deaf ears. It was then that she felt the first snowfall. It pounded on her head and back with the seeming force of a blacksmith's blunt tools, making each succeeding step all the more difficult to take. A dusting of snow settled on her long eyelashes, and her eyelids - weighted as they were with exhaustion - were shutting at last. "Please...please...", she whispered in agony, not knowing what she was pleading for anymore. She supported herself against a wall and dragged herself to a space in between two houses. Just...a handful...of...paces...more... She let the matchsticks fall onto the snow-covered road and gripped the fabric at her chest - in pain, in so much pain - struggling to move, to breathe, to think, to...

...hear the halt of a carriage and a duke's desperate call for her to hold on a moment longer.

Miss, can you hear me? Please, stay awake!" The duke rushed to her side, desperation evident in his voice. His pleas went unanswered, however, as she fell unconscious in that moment. He turned to his staff, commanding them to summon the family doctor to his house. His tone left no room for protest, so they went to retrieve the doctor from his holiday festivities. He picked her up carefully, carrying her bridal-style and taking her to his carriage. She seemed to react to him, pressing closer to him. His breath caught in his throat and he opted to keep her close on the ride home.

A bedroom had been prepared by the time they arrived. The doctor greeted them at the door, looking over the pale girl in the duke's arms. "She looks like she's got some scrapes, but the immediate concern is treating her hypothermia", he informed the duke. "We've no room for propriety - she needs to be undressed and recieve body warmth. Have more blankets brought over and strengthen the fire in the fireplace." He turned to one of the maids to ask them to stay with the girl, but the duke interrupted him.

"Have the maids attend to the fireplace and the blankets, I'll take care of the miss", he informed the doctor. The doctor frowned but left the room. The duke took off her thin dress and laid her under the blankets. He disrobed and joined her as the maids brought in more blankets. Then, they were alone.

Her body seemed unresponsive at first so he held her closer to him. Her body was pressed against his, and he could feel every curve of her body. Her boobs were perfectly perky and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. It was difficult, however, when he realized there was still one area that was somewhat warm. His body pressed into her lower region unconsciously, causing her to feel warmer. Encouraged by her reaction, he began caressing her body, taking extra care with her erogenous zones. Her body temperature rose rapidly, fueled by his touch. She let out a moan and her eyes fluttered open. He smiled and meant to call for the doctor, but then he looked back at her. As much as she had been freezing that day, her body was now on fire and her eyes were aflame with lust. Without further thought, he moved on top of her and crashed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly in turn, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer. He entered her easily, her body prepared by his earlier caresses. "Ahhh", she moaned as he fucked her, tenderly but urgently. He kissed her cheeks, her neck, her lips. He left a series of marks on the top of her chest. She cried out in pleasure, incensed by his behavior. "Please, please!" This time, she knew what she was asking for, and he happily obliged her. He kissed her passionately as they climaxed together. The sun rose on a new year, and the little match girl had never felt so alive.


End file.
